Malec Week 2016 One-shots
by Yaoilover2873
Summary: One-shots all based on the themes of Malec Week.
1. Family Day- Becoming Family

**Here it is my first entry for Malec week 2016. Day 1: family day. This is about Alec and Magnus getting Rafael and seeing how he adjusted to becoming a family.**

* * *

Malec Week 2016 Day 1: Family Day- Becoming a Family.

Alec Pov- "Should we go try to talk to him again? Maybe I should make him a snack? Do you think he's cold? I should get him a blanket" I said watching our new five-year-old son sitting on our couch silently.

"Alexander calm down. I'm sure Rafe just wants some space. He's not used to being in a place like this so he needs time to adjust. He will only feel more awkward if you keep crowding him" Magnus said watching me.

He grabbed me by the elbow pulling me out of the living room and into the kitchen. I felt a little uneasy when Rafael was out of my sight. "Maybe one of us should stay with him. What if he gets scared and none of us are there to comfort him?"

Magnus stopped in front of the coffee maker and poured us both a cup before he put the mug in my hands. "Calm down Alec. I keep telling you that we need to give Rafael time to adjust and room to breathe." "That's hard to do when we've worked so hard to get him here."

Magnus and I have been spending weeks going back and forth from New York to Buenos Aires trying to bring Rafe home with us. I was there on important business when I first met him. I was walking down the street heading back to the Buenos Aires Institute when a small figure grabbed my wallet and ran off with it. I ran after him surprised at how fast he could run.

It took me a few seconds to realize that I was robbed while being glamoured. It had to be a downworlder who robbed me because no mundane would have been able to see me. When I finally jumped onto a roof and cut the kid off in an alleyway I was shocked to see a little five-year-old boy just looking up at me terrified.

I took him back with me to the institute and we found out his parents were killed during the Dark War. No one had any documentation of his name so for a while we just called him 'the boy'. I still have no idea how he has managed to survive up to this point. Who took care of him while he was a baby? Why did they abandon him and when?

I asked Rafael to tell me but he didn't even really know. It's not like he says a lot of stuff anyway. He still sees Magnus and I as strangers so he isn't comfortable enough to say more than a couple words to us. He trusts us enough to live with us though so that has to count for something.

"It's his first day in a new home. He needs some peace and quiet to be able to get comfortable. Tomorrow Max will meet him and I'm sure that will overwhelm him so for now we just need to let him do what he wants" Magnus said walking back out to the living room. I sighed following him but ended up running into his back from him suddenly stopping.

I looked up at him confused before looking over his shoulder seeing what he was looking at. Rafael was standing by the TV stand holding a picture in his hands. I'm pretty sure it was our recent family photo that we took with Max. He was looking down at it looking lost in thought.

"The boy in the picture is your brother" Magnus said making Rafael flinch from his sudden appearance. He looked up at us before setting the picture back down on the stand. "Why does he have blue skin" he asked softly. When we first met Rafe he didn't know how to speak English. Magnus put a spell on him that makes everything he says come out as English since my Spanish wasn't the best.

"He's a warlock like me" Magnus said moving over to sit on the couch.

I followed him sitting next to him but leaving a spot for Rafe to sit in between us. He seemed to hesitate on taking the spot before he silently climbed up and got comfortable between us. I smiled running my fingers through his dark hair. I don't know if he liked me doing it but it was something Max loved so I couldn't help it.

Rafael glanced up at me silently before looking up at Magnus. "You don't have blue skin." He shook his head "no but not all warlocks do. They come in all shapes and sizes. My friend Ragnor had green skin, white hair, and horns on his temples."

Rafael blinked, looking like he was trying to imagine such a strange creature but couldn't. "Your brother is a little self-conscious about his skin though so maybe when you meet him tomorrow you shouldn't ask him about it" Magnus said smiling down at him. Max may only be three but he understands that he's not like everyone else in his family. His parents don't have blue skin and it bothers him sometimes.

Rafael looked down at his feet hanging off the couch, no longer asking any questions. Magnus met my eyes frowning slightly before looking back down at him "do you have any other questions? You don't have to worry about making us mad. We won't get mad at you."

Now who was the one pestering him? And after that big talk about giving him space and letting him adjust. Still I was curious on wither or not he had any questions. I wanted him to be comfortable living with us.

Rafael stared at his feet for a moment before looking up at me "why did you adopt me?" I was taken back by the question and I could see Magnus was as well. "Because we didn't want you to have to fight alone on the streets anymore." "guys don't adopt kids together" he said softly.

Oh so that was how it was. He was wondering about Magnus's and my relationship. I never really explained to him how Magnus and I love each other. We just told him that we were going to be his parents and take care of him from now on.

"Alec and I adopted you together because we are in love. I know two guys being together must seem weird to you but believe me it's perfectly normal" Magnus said smiling at him. It was normal to us anyway. Society and the Clave still had a hard time fully accepting it.

"Do you not like that two guys in love are raising you" I asked, a little worried. I didn't want our relationship to make him more uncomfortable than he already was. I wanted him to be able to look past our genders and see us as his parents. Even without the struggle of him accepting us being gay; getting to parent status will be a long road.

Rafael was silent for a long moment before shrugging. "I don't mind" he said softly. I smiled happy that he wasn't uncomfortable with it. Magnus smiled at him too before standing up "it's getting late. How about we show you to your room and tuck you into bed."

He nodded silently before jumping off the couch. We stood up with him leading him down the hall until we got to his bedroom. Magnus turned on the light and Rafael looked around surprised. This was his first time seeing his room and I was hoping it wasn't overwhelming.

Magnus used his magic to make the walls look like the starry night sky of Buenos Aires. The moon shown bright making a nightlight for Rafe since he was afraid of the dark. His bed was small black oak with a blue comforter and some small pillows.

"What do you think? Is it too much" Magnus asked; watching him nervously. I was nervous as well. I wanted Rafael to feel comfortable sleeping in his own room. Living on the street I'm sure he's never had a bed to himself let alone a bedroom.

Rafael looked around silently before looking up at us. "I like it. Thanks." Magnus and I both smiled relieved. "Can we tuck you in" I asked walking over to his bed. He hesitated for a moment before walking over to the bed as well.

I picked him up in my arms and pressed my lips to the top of his head. Rafe closed his eye; his little fists clenching onto my T-shirt. I pulled my face away to look him over for a moment before smiling and laying him down on the bed. Magnus came over and pulled the covers over him, tucking them in around him so he would be all snug.

"Do you want a cup of water or some hot milk" he asked, sitting on the bed and rubbing Rafael's head. Rafe kept his eyes closed, leaning into Magnus's gentle touch before shaking his head no. Magnus nodded before leaning down and kissing his forehead whispering softly "Buenas Noches mi Corazon."

Rafael opened his eyes looking up at him before just nodding silently. I smiled watching them and once Magnus stood up we turned off the bedroom light making the moon and stars shine bright. Rafael looked around the room before his eyes slowly started to drift to sleep. We watched him for a moment before quietly taking our leave.

I left the door open a crack before grabbing Magnus's hand and walking with him to our bedroom. "So far so good right? He seemed to be comfortable." Magnus nodded pulling me into our bedroom before wrapping his arms around my waist. "I think he's going to feel right at home here."

"Do you think he's really okay with having two dads? It was hard to tell what he was thinking" I asked laying my head on his shoulder. Magnus shrugged still holding me. "I think he just needs some time to get used to it just like everything else. I'm more concerned on how he will react around Max."

I sighed letting him go and walking over to the closet to pick out some pajamas. "I'm sure Max is going to bombard him with questions. He's at that age where he does nothing but ask questions." Magnus nodded "believe me I know. I had to listen to them all during magic training."

"We just need to sit Max down and tell him to give his brother some space. I don't know if he will listen to us but it's still best to warn him. We don't want Rafael to get scared and tell the Clave that he doesn't want to live with us." Magnus shook his head "please don't even bring up the Clave to me right now."

We have been having a lot of problems with them lately. You would think Magnus being on the Con-clave board would make us great candidates for parents but no. Since Magnus was a warlock they weren't comfortable with the thought of him raising a Shadowhunter child. My father made the argument that if I can raise a warlock child then Magnus should be able to raise a Shadowhunter.

The Clave had no choice but to let us have him but I'm sure they're just waiting for us to screw up once so they have an excuse to take him from us. If Rafael tells them that he doesn't want to live with us, then they will gladly take him somewhere else. I hope it never comes to that. It may have only been a month or so but I have already fallen for my precious son and can't imagine not having him.

Magnus and I both changed into our Pajamas before climbing into bed. Magnus wrapped his arms around me from behind, spooning me. "Are you sure he will be okay? What if he has another nightmare" I asked frowning.

Magnus brushed his fingers through my hair before kissing the side of my temple. "We have the door open so if he cries we'll be able to hear him." "Should we go to him if he does cry" I asked, not wanting him to be weirded out by us running to comfort him. "You're overthinking things Alexander" Magnus said softly before his body relaxed and he fell asleep.

I looked back at him thinking about what he said before facing ahead again. "Goodnight son" I whispered softly before closing my eyes as well and letting sleep take over me.

"Why ain't he talking" Max asked watching his new older brother from the kitchen. Rafael was sitting on the couch again looking down at the floor. Max just got back from spending the night with his grandmother and he was all hyped for meeting his new brother. Maybe a little too hyped.

"You need to give your brother space okay? We're going to take you over there to talk to him but if he starts feeling bad then you need to leave him alone. He isn't used to our family yet so we need to make him feel as at home as possible" I said crossing my arms.

He nodded happily before dashing for the living room. "I said wait" I called after him but it was no use. Once Max had his mind set on something then it was set. He wanted to talk to his new brother so he was going to talk to his new brother.

Magnus and I quickly followed him into the living room. He was now standing in front of Rafael, both of them looking at each other silently. Rafael scanned Max with his eyes, looking surprised at just how blue Max really was. "Hi Rafael I'm Max" Max declared cheerfully.

Rafael just stayed silent but nodded slightly as if saying hello. "You don't talk much do ya" Max asked making me sigh. Here we go with the twenty questions. Rafael shrugged in response and Max smiled climbing onto the couch and sitting next to him.

"How about I make us some breakfast" Magnus asked smiling. "How do pancakes sound?" Max clapped excitedly "yay papa's pancakes!" Rafael glanced away blushing slightly and I frowned watching him "what's the matter Rafe?"

He glanced back at me staying quiet before looking away again frowning. Magnus frowned "you don't have to be shy. Tell us what's on your mind." Rafe stayed silent for a few more minutes before looking at Magnus asking "what's a pancake?"

We all stared at him a little shocked. Even Max was looking at him like he grew a second head. "You never had pancakes" he asked. Rafe blushed again looking away and I quickly walked over to him and got to his level grabbing his hands. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about son."

He has lived on the street for years. I'm sure all he could get his hands on were fruit and bread. I highly doubt there was a pancake stand he could take from. Magnus smiled at him "I'll make some pancakes and you'll see what they are. Come help me Max" he said holding his hand out for Max's.

Max jumped off the couch grabbing Magnus's hand and heading to the kitchen with him. "Make the pancakes, don't conjure them up Magnus" I called out to him. "Way to take fun out of breakfast Alexander" he called back to me. I rolled my eyes before looking back at Rafael smiling "you feeling okay?"

He didn't answer me. He was looking at his hands inside mine. They were so small compared to mine and were pretty much eaten up. "I'm sorry" he said softly.

I frowned slightly "sorry for what?" He glanced away "for not talking to Max. I… I've never had a brother so I don't know what to say to him." He's never had any family before. I bet he feels like this with all of us, not just Max.

"You don't have to jump in and be the big brother right away. I know you need time to adjust and we are more than willing to give it to you. Max is stubborn so I can't promise that he will leave you alone but he also won't push you. Take your time okay?"

He nodded squeezing my hands "I had another nightmare" he said softly. I frowned squeezing his hands back. While on the street Rafe has seen many scary things children his age should never see. Demons and creatures of the night. Shadow world being that no one else believed were there.

It's no surprise that he would get nightmares after living with the sight for so long and not knowing how to handle it. That must be terrifying to see things no one else sees and feel like you're going crazy. Anyone would have trouble with that but a five-year-old defiantly.

"You know that you can come get Magnus and I when you have scary dreams right? We won't get mad at you or anything so don't hesitate on asking us for help. We want you to feel safe and if you're having nightmares then we will do everything we can to make them go away."

Rafe looked into my eyes looking lost in thought before nodding silently. I smiled at him before letting go of one of his hands and standing up. "Come on, let's go set the table for breakfast." He nodded getting off the couch and not letting go of my hand as we made our way to the dining room.

Magnus Pov- Rafael loved pancakes. Normally when we tried to feed him he would take a couple nibbles, say he's done and then I would catch him sneaking food out of the fridge when he thought I wasn't looking. Now though he was scarfing down pancakes acting as if it would be his last meal ever. Alec had to tell him to chew slower a couple times for he wouldn't choke.

Pancakes huh? I have to add that to the very tiny list of things Rafael likes. So far the only things on the list was speaking Spanish, Spanish lullabies, and now pancakes. I noticed that he also likes to look up at the stars. One of the nights when I was staying with him in Buenos Aires I caught him sitting by a big window and just looking up at the moon and stars.

That's what inspired me to make his room into a star gazing paradise. I can't really tell if he liked it since he didn't show much interest but I'm sure he'll tell me if he does or not, in time.

Rafe finally stopped eating and he sat back in his seat staying quiet again. Alec and I looked at each other before Alec smiled at him "so Rafe, we were thinking of showing you around New York today. Maybe take you to all of Max's favorite places and see which ones you like too. Who knows, maybe we will find a special place just for you."

"Park! I wanna go to the park" Max cheered smiling. I nodded "the park is one of the places we have planned." Rafael's face seemed to pale a little at the mention of the park making me frown. "Is something wrong Rafe?"

He glanced up at me for a moment before shaking his head no. "Are you sure" Alec asked, leaning over and rubbing Rafael's arm. He nodded looking at the table and not saying a word. He was a lot more talkative yesterday but I'm sure Max being here is making him shy.

We finished up breakfast before I gathered all of Max's things he likes to bring with him when we go out. I asked Rafael if he would like to bring anything but he just shook his head no. Alec walked out of our bedroom holding a pair of small shoes with holes in them. I've tried many times to use magic to keep them together but they always ended up falling apart again.

"I think the first thing we need to do is go to the store and buy Rafe some shoes" Alec sighed. "Why go to the store when I can just conjure up some shoes" I asked getting ready to do just that. Alec grabbed my arm stopping me. "We talked about this already Magnus. No more conjuring stuff up. It's a bad influence on Max."

I rolled my eyes at this but just dropped my hands to the side. "Fine then I won't conjure up a pair of shoes." Alec nodded before going to Max's room to grab a couple more things. I looked down the hall whistling before quickly flicking my wrist and making the entire young boy section at the shoe store appear in our living room.

Rafael gasped in surprise when the shelves of shoes came out of nowhere. I have done magic for him before but never anything this big. I could see it in his eyes that he was impressed. Max clapped laughing "yay papa used magic."

Alec came back out holding Max's sippy cup and he dropped in when he saw that his living room was now a shoe store. His stunned expression turned to fury as he glared at me. "Magnus Bane! You promised and broke it not even two seconds later."

I smiled at him "correction Alexander, I told you I would not conjure up a pair of shoes. This is way more than a pair so I never broke my promise." I could tell by the look on his face that Alec was imagining himself strangling me. I blew him a kiss before grabbing Rafe by the shoulders and directing him to a chair.

"Do you know what kind of shoes you want" I asked looking around on the shelves. He looked around before shaking his head no. I thought for a moment before grabbing a pair of black tennis shoes. "Let's try these on" I said sitting on the floor and putting them on his feet.

I tied the laces before smiling up at him. "What do you think?" Rafael looked down at the shoes with a blank expression. He wiggled his toes and kicked his heels together before shaking his head no.

"No huh" I asked before getting up again looking through the options. Alec watched me crossing his arms before sighing and giving in. He walked over to the shelves looking before grabbing a pair of Velcro shoes "here try these on him." I nodded taking them from him before sitting back down in front of Rafael.

I took the other shoes off of him before replacing them with the ones Alec picked out. I strapped the Velcro before looking up at him. "Okay how about these?" Rafael stared at me hesitantly before looking back down at the shoes.

He did the same process of wiggling his toes and clapping his heels together. This time though when he clapped his heels little lights on the shoes lit up in red and blue. Rafael's eyes widened at the colors and he clapped his feet together again making them light up again. "Do you like those" I asked smiling up at him.

He didn't answer me. He was too lost in making the shoe lights come on over and over again. I couldn't help but smile more at that. It always amazed me how such small things can capture a child's heart.

"Looks like he likes those ones. Now can you please put the shoe store back and pay for the shoes" Alec asked looking at me. I nodded flicking my wrist and making everything vanish. Max walked up to Rafe looking at his shoes and when they let up again he laughed also thinking they were cool.

"Max Michael Lightwood-Bane. If I ever see you do something like papa just did you will be grounded for the next decade" Alec said crossing his fingers. Max pouted crossing his arms but he didn't argue. He knew better than to try.

"Park now" he asked looking between us. I nodded before looking at Rafael "ready to go?" He looked up at me before nodding and standing up. The shoes lit up as he walked making him even more over the moon about them.

I smiled watching him before picking up Max and gathering all his stuff. "Let's get going." Alec nodded and held his hand out for Rafael's. Rafe looked at Alec's hand for a hesitant moment before grabbing it and we all headed out.

When we got to the park I was surprised to see there weren't a lot of people. Usually there were always kids running around but today it was calm and quiet. That's for the best though. We don't want Rafael to get overwhelmed.

The moment I put Max down he ran over to Rafael grabbing his hand and pulling him over to the playground. For three years old that kid was strong. Though it doesn't help that Rafe is only skin and bones at the moment.

I watched them go play before sitting on a bench smiling at Alec. "You gonna sit with me and watch our children play together?" Alec crossed his arms avoiding eye contact with me. "I'm not really happy with you right now. You went against what I asked you."

"Yes I did I admit that but did you see how happy Rafe was? Who knows if we would have found those shoes If we went to the store. Besides it would have taken forever and I hate shopping for kid shoes." Alec looked at me over his shoulder trying to look like he was still angry but he obviously wasn't.

"I'll remember that the next time you drag me with you on one of your shoe shopping trips. We are usually in the store for hours." "Hey if I'm going to buy designer shoes then they're going to be the perfect pair. That takes time to find."

Alec rolled his eyes before giving in and sitting next to me on the bench. I smiled wrapping my arm around him and nuzzling my face in his soft black hair. "You forgive me right?" "Don't I always" he asked smiling up at me.

I smiled back at him and leaned down kissing him. He kissed me back smiling before turning his head to watch the kids. I laid my head on top of his watching them as well. "Do you think Max likes Rafael?"

Alec nodded "he seems to like him. I don't know how Rafe feels about Max yet though." I nodded "he seems like he's getting more and more comfortable with him." I smiled slightly pointing near the swing set "now would you look at that."

Alec looked and smiled seeing Rafael pushing Max on the swing. He still had the blank hesitant face expression but he was playing with his brother so that was progress. Alec cuddled closer to me smiling happily "Thank you so much Magnus."

I looked down at him surprised "for what?" He smiled up at me "for allowing us to adopt Rafe. For allowing me to have an amazing family that I just fall more and more in love with every second. None of this would have been possible if I didn't have you. My happiness is all because of you."

I smiled before kissing Alec happily. "It's not a one-way street you know? I can truly say that I have never been happier in my life than I am with you and the boys." Alec's smile grew at my words but it fell when he heard a scream.

We both shot up onto our feet seeing that the kids were no longer by the swings. We both looked at each other feeling panicked before we ran into the playground area. "Max, Rafe where are you" Alec yelled looking around. "Daddy" Max's voice frantically called from a little bit away.

We ran to where we heard his voice and stopped in front of him when we saw him standing by some playground tunnels. "Max what happened? Where's your brother?" Max frowned pointing inside of the tunnel.

Alec and I looked at each other confused before I stepped in front of the tunnel. "You're not slim enough to fit in here Alec. I'll see what's wrong, you take Max to the bench okay?" Alec watched me hesitantly before nodding and picking up Max, going back to the bench.

I watched him go before crawling into the tunnel happy that I was thin enough to fit. Rafael was sitting in the middle of the tunnel with his knees to his chest and his hands to his ears. It was a little dark but I could still see the tear tracks going down his face.

"What's the matter mi pequeño angel" I asked, calling him 'my little angel' in Spanish. He looked over at me with wide eyes, tears streaming down. "Don't like tunnels. Monsters are in tunnels."

I frowned at this "did you use to sleep in the park when you lived on the streets?" He nodded closed his eyes tight. "Monster pulled me into a tunnel. It was so scary."

It must have been a demon. They made it a habit of pulling people into dark places. This poor kid has dealt with more demons and monsters than any kid his age should. It's not hard to see why simply going into a tunnel would bring back bad memories.

I scooted in closer to him before wrapping my arms around him and pulling him close. His eyes widened before he looked up at me. I smiled down at him moving some of his hair out of his face. "It's alright to be scared Rafe. I'm scared of demons too."

It wasn't a complete lie. I wasn't afraid of all demons. Just one and I never wanted to see him again.

Rafe looked surprised that I was afraid. I guess to him the idea of Alec and I being afraid of anything was hard to believe. Alec and I weren't untouchable. So many things hurt us and we don't really have control over them but we don't let them keep us from living.

"I know tunnels can be a little scary. I know the dark can be scary. You don't have to fear them though mi pequeño angel." I held up my hand making it brighten up the tunnel with blue fire.

"There's always light in dark places. You just need to know where to look." Rafe watched my fire before looking up at me. "I can't make fire" he said softly.

I extinguished the flame smiling "it doesn't have to be fire. Light comes in many forms. Hit your feet together." Rafael looked at his feet before clicking them together and making them light up.

His eyes lit up in aw before he looked up at me. I smiled down at him saying "see what did I tell you? Light can come in many forms." Rafael look at his shoes again before grabbing my hand.

I squeezed his hand before leading him out of the tunnel. We made our way back to Alec and Max and Alec got to his knees grabbing Rafe by the face and looking him over. "Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?"

Rafael shook his head "I'm fine… can we go home? I'm a little tired." Alec looked a little shocked that Rafe called our apartment home. He nodded wiping the tear tracks off Rafael's face with his thumb. "Of course baby, let's go home."

Later on Alec and I laid in our beds looking up at the ceiling and thinking about our first day together and a full family. After we came home from the park Max and Rafael spent hours playing hide and seek. Rafe was really good at hiding and whenever he found Max he would laugh. Actually laugh and smile.

After letting him and Max help me make dinner (which was a huge mess) we all sat in the living room and I played some old Spanish records I had lying around. I learned something amazing about Rafael; he loved to dance. As soon as we turned on the music he was up on his feet and twirling around laughing. Max thought it looked fun so he joined in as well.

"I say our first day of having two kids was a success" I said turning on my side and smiling at Alec. He smiled back at me laying his arm under his pillow. "There were a couple bumps in the road but it went great. I hope we can help Rafael not be so afraid of the park."

I cuddled closer to Alec smiling. "I bet with Max there to help him he will get over it sooner or later." Alec nodded putting his forehead to mine and closing his eyes. I closed mine too, about to fall asleep when a little knock at the door made us both look up.

"Come in" Alec said sitting up. The door slowly opened and Rafael peeked in frowning. "I-I'm sorry." I shook my head holding my arms out to him. "No need to be sorry mi pequeño angel. Come here and tell us what's wrong."

Rafe hesitated before walking up to the bed and climbing in. I picked him up and set him between Alec and I. Alec ran his fingers through Rafael's sweaty hair. "Did you have another nightmare" he asked soothingly. Rafe nodded looking down at his hands in his lap.

"I don't want to be alone" he said quietly. I laid back down wrapping an arm around him. "We won't leave you alone then. You can sleep with us tonight alright?"

He looked between us. "Really?" Alec nodded pulling him into his arms, still running his fingers through his hair. "Of course. We're your parents so we will do anything to make our baby feel safe."

He laid in Alec's arms keeping silent and I watched him thinking before lowly starting to sing him a Spanish lullaby. Rafe looked over at me when he heard the song before cuddling against Alec's chest closing his eyes. I sang the song to its end and I smiled when I saw how relaxed Rafael looked.

Alec smiled leaning down and kissing his head. "We love you our little angel." Rafe leaned more into Alec before whispering "night daddy, Buena Noches Papa." I looked at Alec who looked at me seeming just as surprised.

Papa and daddy. He's never called us that before. Alec smiled kissing the top of his head and I watched him drift off to sleep smiling. "Buena Noches mi Corazon."


	2. Into the Future Day- Oh Boys

**Day two of Malec Week. Rafael and Max keep fighting and when Alec takes Rafael's side he thinks it's because he's a shadowhunter. How can Alec prove him wrong?**

* * *

Malec Week 2016 Day 2: Into the Future Day- Oh Boys!

Alec Pov- I walked down the street leading to my apartment beyond happy to be able to come home early from demon hunting. There weren't a lot of demons out tonight and since I was the only one in our group with children, I was allowed to go home early so I can spend some time with them before they had to go to bed. I didn't tell Magnus I was heading home since I wanted it to be a surprise for everyone. As far as they knew, I would be out all night long.

I stopped in front of the apartment, using my key to get inside before taking the steps two at a time. Once I got to the second door I used my key again before swinging it open announcing "I'm home!"

There was no one there. The living room and kitchen were completely empty but all the lights were on so they had to be home. They wouldn't have anywhere to go this late anyway. "Hello, where is everyone" I asked setting down my arrows.

"Is that you Alexander" Magnus's voice asked from our room. "Yeah there weren't many demons out tonight so they let me come home early. Where are the boys?" Magnus walked out of our bedroom coming up to me and kissing me on the cheek "they are in their room playing a video game."

I raised an eyebrow at that "and just when did they get a video game console?" Magnus smiled sheepishly at this. "Well, Max was practicing conjuring stuff today and he happened to make the console appear." "So our eight-year-old used magic to steal video games? Magnus I told you that randomly conjuring stuff was a bad influence on him."

"I ended up sending money for it so what's the big deal" he asked going into the kitchen. I followed him crossing my arms "the big deal is that Max is going to think it's okay to use magic to get what he wants. He needs to know that just conjuring stuff without paying is stealing and stealing is wrong. We yelled at Rafael for stealing so we need to make it fair."

Magnus opened the frig pulling out a cup of yogurt "Rafael was a different story. He grew up having to steal food to survive on the street so he didn't know any better. Max knows the difference between right and wrong and he knows stealing is wrong." "But does he know that conjuring is stealing" I asked staring Magnus down.

He closed the frig with his foot before going to the drawer to find a spoon, avoiding eye contact with me. "The fact that you can't look at me means that you didn't even try to scold him for what he did. Magnus we talked about this over and over again. Max needs to use his magic responsibly."

"He's just starting to get the hang of it. Is it so bad to let him have a little fun" He asked; before heading back into the living room, eating his yogurt. "Of course I want Max to be able to have fun with his magic but we can't condone stealing, Magnus. Using his magic like that will get him in a lot of trouble if he's not careful."

Magnus frowned going to object but stopped when a loud crash came from the boy's room. We both looked at each other before running to the room in a panic. I burst through the door pulling out a Seraph blade in the process in case it was a demon attacking. There was no demon; instead Rafael was on top of Max pinning him down while pulling one of his arms behind his back in a really painful looking way.

"Rafael Santiago Lightwood-Bane, let your brother go this instant" I yelled. He looked up at me looking angry "not until he admits to what he did." Max glared up at his big brother "I didn't do anything! You have no proof so let me go!"

"Rafael, let go of your brother and calmly tell us what's going on" Magnus said looking between them. "Why should I" he asked looking back at his Papa. Magnus glared down at them and blue sparks formed around his fingers. Rafael saw this and quickly let Max go, moving away from him.

Max stood up rubbing his arm frowning before glaring at Rafael "you're lucky you had my arm pinned or else I would have turned you into a toad." "You don't know how to turn people into toads" Magnus said before looking between them "now tell us what happened."

Rafael crossed his arms, turning his back to his younger brother "we were playing the video game and I was winning so Max used his magic to cheat so he could beat me." "How do you think he cheated" Magnus asked glancing over at Max. "He used his magic to make my controller suddenly stop working."

"No I didn't. The controller must have lost the connection or something because I would never use my magic to cheat" Max said glaring at him. Rafael glared back at him "yes you would because you do it whenever we play normal games. You're always using magic to beat me and it's not fair."

"You use your Shadowhunter tricks to beat me at physical games so what's the difference" Max yelled clenching his fists. "I can't help it that I'm naturally good at physical things, that's not cheating it's called natural talent" Rafael argued back. "Well I'm naturally good at magic so I guess that means that it's not cheating."

"Woah everyone just calm down" I said holding up my hands. I looked over at Magnus sighing. "Is there any way you can tell if Max used magic on the controller or not?" Magnus nodded before going over to the controllers and picking them both up looking over them carefully.

I glanced back at the boys as he did this and Max bit his lip looking like he was about to get caught doing something bad. Magnus looked back at me holding out one of the controllers "this one was tampered with. It seems Max did use magic to cheat." "I told you he was a cheater" Rafael said crossing his arms.

I sighed rubbing my temples before looking at Rafael "how about you go out to the living room and wait for us there. We need to have a talk with your brother." Rafael turned to Max, sticking his tongue out at him before walking out of the room. I shut the door before looking back at Max crossing my arms over my chest.

Max looked up at me frowning "I didn't do anything wrong." "Yes you did Max. You used your magic irresponsibly and cheated when you know that cheating is wrong. Not only did you cheat but you also stole this video game console. I have told you time and time again that conjuring stuff is bad."

"Why am I being yelled at? Papa conjures stuff up all the time and you aren't yelling at him." "I do yell at him Max, you just never see me do it. Taking things without paying for them is wrong and you should know better. You should also know better than to cheat."

"It's not fair! Rafael always cheats when we play tag or hide and seek. He uses his Shadowhunter training to hide in high up places or find me in a matter of seconds. That's cheating too isn't it?"

"Does Rafael apply runes to his skin before you play these games" I asked raising an eyebrow. Rafael recently turned ten and so he had his first mark applied to him. He survived the mark and has been learning to fight with them ever since.

"Well… no but he still uses his training to beat me at everything, that in itself is cheating right?" I shook my head no "I'm sorry Max but It's not. If he was drawing runes on himself then yeah he would be cheating but he can't control it if he is naturally good at finding you or catching you."

"So you're on his side" Max yelled, obviously angry. I nodded "sorry Max but I am on his side. You used your magic to cheat and steal so you need to be punished for it. You're grounded for the rest of the weekend."

"Alexander you're being a little harsh don't you think? What he did was completely harmless" Magnus said looking at me. I shook my head "you have to punish them while their deeds are still harmless. It will stop them from doing reckless things in the future."

Max glared up at me clenching his fists. "It's no fair daddy. I didn't do anything wrong so why am I grounded?"

"Because you were wrong Max" I said looking down at him.

"No. The reason I'm in trouble is because I'm not a Shadowhunter!" He yelled.

I backed away a little taken back by him saying such a thing. "What did you say?" He crossed his arms over his chest glaring at me. "You are never as hard on Rafael as you are me. He gets away with stuff all the time while I always get in trouble."

"That is not true" I said frowning.

"It is true! You never ground Rafael over stealing or cheating! You yell at him but I never once seen you ground him" he yelled turning his back to me.

"That's because Rafael is still adjusting to living with a family and having a home. He spent five years on the street fending for himself Max. Those instincts to do whatever to stay alive just don't go away."

"He has lived with us for five years now daddy. How much longer could he really need to adjust to living with us? Rafael is ten and I'm eight. As the youngest I'm the one who is supposed to be given some slack but you don't give me that! You don't give me slack because Rafael is a Shadowhunter and I'm just some stupid Warlock!"

"I would never think you're stupid" I yelled starting to get angry. "I love both you and your Papa with all my heart. I have never once looked down on you or thought Rafael and I are better than you. You're all my family and I love you all equally."

Max kept his back to me not even listening. He walked over Magnus and gave him a hug goodnight before going to his bed and getting under the covers. "This is how you're going to be" I asked, a little hurt that he didn't hug me goodnight.

Max pulled his covers over his shoulders, still having his back to me and he said "night Papa, love you." I waited for him to also say it to me but he stayed quiet. I frowned watching him, my anger turning to hurt.

"Good night Max" I said softly, before walking out and going into the living room. Magnus closed the bedroom door before following me into the living room. Rafael was sitting on the couch finishing off the cup of yogurt that Magnus left on the coffee table "Did he get in trouble?"

I sat next to him sighing "yes he did and now it's your turn." Rafael looked down at the cup of yogurt frowning before looking back at me "am I in trouble for eating this? It was just sitting on the table so I thought I could eat it."

I shook my head no "you're not in trouble for that but you may want to ask first next time." I frowned hearing myself talk. If Max was the one to take the snack I would have given him some long speech about how you should ask permission before taking someone else's things. I looked over at Magnus frowning "do I really not yell at him as much as Max?"

Magnus stayed silent not answering me but his silence was all the answer I needed. I looked back at Rafael frowning "you should head to bed. Since you and Max are fighting tonight you can sleep in one of the guest rooms. You two may want to talk about getting your own rooms tomorrow."

Rafael watched me silently before hugging me "night Daddy." I hugged him back smiling slightly "goodnight Rafe. Come get us if you need us or have another nightmare." He nodded before getting off the couch and hugging Magnus "night Papa."

Magnus hugged him tight and kissing the top of his head before saying "buenas noches mi Corazon." Rafael's native language was Spanish so Magnus liked to talk to him in that tongue sometimes to make him feel at home. Every night he told him _'buenas noches mi Corazon.'_ Which in English meant, _'goodnight my heart.'_

Rafael smiled up at his papa before making his way to one of the guest rooms. I watched him go before looking up at Magnus frowning. "Be honest, do I treat Rafe differently than I do Max?" Magnus looked like he was wondering how to go about answering my question before he sat next to me on the couch "I want to say no, but yes Alexander you do."

I frowned feeling horrible about this. "Do you think it's because Max is a warlock and Rafael's a Shadowhunter? I have never hated the fact the Max is a warlock; in fact, I love that he is so I don't get where this difference in parenting is coming from."

Magnus put his hand on top of mine as a comforting gestor. "You do treat our boys differently Alexander but I don't think it has anything to do with what species they are." "Then what could it be? How come I'm so hard on Max but I just let Rafael off with warnings?"

"You're not the only one who does it Alexander. I treat Rafael more gently than Max too. I think it has to do with the way we got him" Magnus said frowning. "What do you mean" I asked confused.

"Rafael was on the street alone for almost five years. We don't know who took care of him as a baby or what he went through during those years he was too young to remember. Because of all this we feel like we have to be gentle with him. It doesn't hurt that the clave is watching us like a hawk."

"You still yell at Rafael when he's bad though. The most I do is smack him on the hand and send him on his way. Maybe I really am showing favoritism toward Rafael because he's a Shadowhunter. How can I be so shallow?"

"You're far from shallow Alexander. Just think about it. You were the one who found Rafael that day on the street. You saw how dirty and weak he looked and you know better than anyone how scary it was for him to have the sight and not know what it meant."

I frowned up at Magnus "are you saying that I'm going easy on Rafe because he was left all alone to defend for himself? Max was abandoned by his mother so Rafe isn't the only one who had a hard time." Magnus shook his head "that's true but we got Max at eight months old. Rafael was alone for five years."

I leaned on the back of the couch thinking all of that over. It's true that Max was a baby when his mother rejected him. He didn't get to live with the pain of not having parents. Rafael on the other hand has no memories of his parents. He somehow got away from Sebastian during the cold war and was left on the street to defend himself. How he didn't die, I have no idea.

The Clave hates the thought of Magnus helping to raise Rafe. They are just looking for any excuse to take him away from us. If we make Rafael upset and he tells the Clave that he doesn't want to be with us anymore, then they will take him away with no hesitation.

Maybe that's why I don't ground Rafael. I don't want him to get mad at me and say he doesn't want to be my son anymore. I frowned realizing how stupid that was. Rafael was Magnus and my son now. Part of being a parent is properly punishing your kids when they do bad things.

Max is mad at me right now and he even refused to hug me and tell me goodnight. He could just as easily tell me that he doesn't want to live with Magnus and I anymore. The Clave won't take him away from us but that doesn't mean anyone else won't.

I ran my hand over my face and into my hair sighing "I'm an idiot." Magnus wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close to him and kissing the top of my head. "You aren't an idiot Alexander. You're just worried about Rafe getting taken away from us."

"That doesn't mean I should just be nice to him and punish Max. That's not fair and it's definitely not good parenting. How am I going to convince Max that I don't hate that he's a warlock? I've never seen him be so angry at me."

"He will get over it Alec. Deep down he knows that you don't hate him. So many Shadowhunters judge him because he's a part of the Lightwood family but he comes home every day to your smiling face and all the love you can muster. He knows you love him."

I nodded leaning on Magnus's chest frowning. "I hope you're right Magnus."

The next morning, I got up earlier than usual and snuck away to the kitchen to make a big breakfast. Normally Magnus was the one who made breakfast but I wanted to surprise everyone. I set a huge plate of pancakes shaped like animals (which was really hard to pull off) out on the table before getting started with some scrambled eggs.

Magnus walked into the kitchen yawning, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and when he opened them he seemed surprised to see the food. "What's all this" he asked picking up a pancake that was supposed to look like a tiger but ended up looking like a Shax demon. "I wanted to make a special breakfast for everyone" I said shrugging. Magnus raised an eyebrow in suspicion and I rolled my eyes "just go wake up the boys will you? I have a whole day planned out."

He kept staring at me suspiciously before leaving the kitchen to go wake up the boys. I finished making the eggs and jammed up some toast before setting the rest of the food on the table. Max was the first to walk into the kitchen, which was no surprise because it took forever to wake Rafael up. He looked around obviously wanting to ask what was up with all the food.

"Like it? I made all your favorites" I said pushing a plate of French toast closer to his chair. He looked at it, then back at me before just sitting down giving me the silent treatment still. I frowned "Max please don't do this. I'm sorry for yelling at you like that. You're not grounded anymore so please talk to me."

He didn't speak. He just reached over and grabbed some toast before messily scooping up eggs and putting them on his plate. "let me help you with that" I said grabbing the spoon from him and putting eggs on his plate. Max just crossed his arms over his chest not saying a word of thanks.

I sighed putting a couple of pancakes and French toast on his plate as well and smothering them in syrup like he liked. Max raised an eyebrow at the 'monkey' shaped pancake that looked nothing like a monkey. He obviously wanted to ask me what was up with the shapes but he kept quiet.

Magnus walked back in with Rafael and he looked at all the food excitedly. "Yay I'm so hungry." He got in his seat and made himself a plate. Being ten, he wasn't as messy as Max was.

Magnus sat down making a plate as well before looking at me "what's all this about Alec? What are we doing today?" I sat in my seat smiling "I have a whole day of family fun planned." Rafael looked at me "I thought you had to help uncle Jace with something at the institute today."

I nodded "I did but I told him I was spending the day with my family. He understands." "Where are we going then" Max asked glancing over at me. I looked over surprised he actually let up and talked to me. Though it was more of a snarky question then anything else.

"You'll just have to wait and see" I said ignoring his tone. I was just happy that we passed the silence hurdle. Something accrued to me then and I looked at Magnus "you aren't busy today right?" He shook his head no "I have no clients this week." I nodded smiling before starting to eat.

A couple hours later we stood in a huge building that had walls made out of foam and trampolines. There were pools of foam cube and obstacle courses for people to go through. Magnus looked around like he was in the last place he ever wanted to be, well besides camping. "Why are we here Alexander? You know physical exercise isn't really my thing."

I rolled my eyes smiling "too bad. We're all going to go through this obstacle course together. Think of it like a family exercise." Magnus's face told me right away that he hated the very idea of this. I ignored him though, looking at the boys. "Won't that be fun?"

Rafael nodded looking excited but Max crossed his arms looking away angrily. "Why would you bring papa and I here? Are you just trying to prove how much better you and Rafael are at everything?" I frowned getting to his level "Rafael and I aren't on the same team."

He looked at me surprised and I looked back at Magnus. "You and Rafael are on one team and Max and I are on the other. The rules are fairly simple. No using magic for the warlocks, and no using crazy Nephilim abilities for the Shadowhunters."

"Define 'crazy Nephilim abilities" Rafael asked confused. "If a Ten-year-old Mundane can't do it, then you aren't allowed to do it either. No crazy flips, no high jumps, no runes."

Max dropped his hands, surprised by the rules and Rafael didn't seem too happy about it. "How am I supposed to control that?" I shrugged "I don't know you just do. This is going to be fair for all of us."

Magnus looked down at his designer pants and silk shirt frowning "you could have told me that we were going to do physical activity Alec." "You can use magic to change into some workout clothes but that's all. Workout clothes that you already own Magnus" I stressed, not going to let him conjure up a stolen outfit.

He sighed going to the bathroom to 'change' and Rafael watched him before looking up at me. "Papa doesn't look like he wants to do this." I smiled at him "Sometimes Papa has to do things that he doesn't want to do. He'll have fun I promise."

"Why do you want to be on my team" Max asked watching me. "Wouldn't you rather be on Rafael's team?" I got to his level again running my hand through his hair. It was a calm fatherly gestor that he always loved. "I work with your brother all the time at the institute. I want to work with my little blueberry today."

Max thought about that for a moment before nodding "okay daddy." I sighed with relief happy that he agreed to working with me. I was afraid he was going to throw a fit and refuse to do anything I planned.

Magnus came back wearing yoga pants and a tang top with bedazzled words on it that said 'Too Flawless for Exercise'. "Seriously" I asked cocking an eyebrow. He smiled shrugging "you told me to choose something I already owned. I owned this shirt."

I shook my head before looking at the boys "you two ready?" They both nodded though Rafael looked a little nervous about doing the course without his full skills. I walked over to the obstacle course with Max smiling. "The course is fairly simple. We use the ropes to swing over the pools of foam cubes, climb over the rock wall, and then use the trampoline to get to the end."

"Sounds over complicated" Magnus sighed. "Oh don't be such a baby" I said shoving him slightly, smiling. He smiled back at me before looking at Rafael "make sure to help me out okay." He nodded stretching his arms smiling "you got it papa."

"Oh that reminds me. The biggest rule is that your team has to cross the finish line together. There's no going ahead or leaving anyone behind. You lose if you leave your partner."

Magnus looked at me before looking at Rafael "that means you. Don't leave me alone to sink in a sea of foam cubes." Rafe smiled "I would never leave you behind papa." He smiled ruffling up Rafael's hair before going with him to the starting line.

I walked to our side of the course with Max smiling. "You ready to kick your big brothers butt?" Max looked at me "we won't win. Papa has Rafael on his team. I'll just hold you back." "Nonsense" I said smiling at him "there's no way you will hold me back. We're going to win."

He looked at me not looking convinced but he looked toward the course nonetheless. A mundane walked up to us wearing a black and white striped shirt and a whistle around his neck. He looked like he was supposed to be referring a soccer game instead of an obstacle course. "Is everybody ready" he asking in an overly perky tone.

"Not really" Magnus mumbled under his breath but I just ignored him smiling. "We're all ready" I announced. The mundane nodded lifting up his whistle. "Okay then. On your mark, get set, go!"

Rafael and I both got a head start, running to the edge of the foam pool and jumping up, catching the rope and swinging to the other side. It's hard to lower your skills when it came to swinging on a rope. It was just too easy. Once we landed on the other side Rafael turned around calling out to Magnus "it's your turn papa."

Magnus took a deep breath and backed up a little to get a running start. He ran up to the edge and jumped up grabbing hold of the rope and swinging forward. His toe touched the tip of the other side but the rope pulled him back and stopped in the middle of the pool. "Remember you can't use magic to help you" I told him before looking over at Max.

He was watching Magnus, looking like he was afraid of making a fool of himself. "This is for fun Max. Don't put doubts in your mind. If you believe that you can do it then you can do it." Max looked back at me thinking over my words before backing up to get a head start.

He took a couple deep breaths before running as fast as his little legs would take him and he jumped up grabbing the rope. He swung and let go of the rope at the very last minute, landing on the other side next to me. He looked around, surprised he made it and he smiled up at me. I cheered before high fiving him.

"Let's keep going" I said running with him to get to the rock wall. I could hear Rafael cheering on Magnus, giving him some much needed support and advice. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Magnus swing his body a couple times before making the leap to the other side. Rafe cheered for him before they both ran to catch up with us.

Max and I stopped at the rock climbing wall and Max's face went pale, looking up at it. "What's the matter" I asked looking down at him. "It's so high up, what if I fall? I'm not good at climbing daddy."

"What did I say about doubting yourself? If you think you're not good enough then you will fail. You have to have confidence and believe you can do it. I'll be right behind you the entire time so you have nothing to worry about."

He looked back up the wall again thinking it over before grabbing hold of the first two rocks and starting to climb. I smiled watching him for a moment before starting to climb up after him. Magnus and Rafael finally got to the wall and to my surprise Magnus was the first to start climbing.

He wore a face of determination now obviously wanting to beat me. I know I made this game for we can each be fair but I was trying to show Max that he doesn't need to use magic to beat his brother at things. If their team wins then it pretty much messes with my plans.

"Climb faster Max, we aren't going to let them beat us" I called up to him. He nodded and climbed faster. He had his own look of determination on his face that made me feel so proud to be his dad. We climbed as fast as we could but by some miracle Magnus passed us making it to the top first.

Rafael quickly climbed up meeting Magnus at the top at the same time Max and I got up there. They both jumped down from the wall and started jumping on the line of trampolines to get to the finish line. Max looked down, seeming too scared to jump all the way down. I was going to give him some more words of encouragement but his face turned determined again and he made the leap.

I smiled jumping after him and once we got on the trampolines we picked up speed. We caught up with Magnus and Rafael pretty easily and the race was neck and neck. The finish line was in our sights and I looked over at Max smiling "we're almost there." Max looked like he was thinking before he grabbed my arm making me stop.

"Why are we stopping" I asked confused. He smiled up at me "let's make them eat our dust daddy." He climbed onto my back holding on tight and I smiled back at him before picking up speed, not using my Shadowhunter speed but not going easy on them either. I easily caught up to the others and when we passed them Max waved sticking out his tongue.

We dashed through the finish line and Max cheered loudly smiling. "Yay we won daddy." I put him down before scooping him up in my arms and hugging him tight. "We did it buddy. You were absolutely amazing."

Magnus and Rafael got through the finish line and Magnus crossed his arms. "What was that Alec? Carrying Max on your back had to be against the rules." I smiled at him "I never said we couldn't carry our kids on our backs. I simply said that we had to cross the finish line together."

Max giggled "yeah papa. We crossed it together without any magic or Shadowhunter abilities so that means we won." Magnus shook his head but was smiling "I suppose you did." I looked down at Rafael wondering if he would call fowl but to my surprise he was smiling.

He walked up to his little brother putting his arm around him "you did great little bro. The way you swung on that rope was amazing." Max blushed a little from the compliment, smiling slightly. "Thanks, you did a great job too Rafe."

I smiled down at them both "I hope you both see now that you can play together without using magic and without doing crazy stunts. You two are brothers and you shouldn't cheat each other." They both nodded and hugged each other apologizing for last night. I leaned on Magnus watching them happily.

"Looks like your plan worked. Though next time can your plan not involve me doing physical work?" I rolled my eyes smiling "oh please Magnus, you weren't that bad." He raised an eyebrow at that "I almost got trapped on the rope."

I leaned into his ear whispering "yeah but I have to admit, you climbing that wall was really hot." Magnus pulled away looking at me surprised before smirking at me. "Really?" I nodded "really."

"Well I guess it wasn't so bad" he said, pleased with himself. I shook my head before looking down at the boys "how about we all go out for victory ice cream." The boys and Magnus all cheered happily and we made our way to the exit.

Max grabbed my hand walking with me and he looked up at me "thanks for bringing us here daddy. I had a lot of fun." I stopped walking, letting Magnus and Rafael go ahead before I got down to Max's level. "Max I hope you don't still think that I love Rafael more than you. I'm proud that you're a warlock and I don't want you to ever think that I'm not."

Max frowned looking away "I know you don't think that daddy. Last night I was mad and just said what I knew would hurt you. I know that you would do anything for both me and Rafael."

I nodded "I would do anything for you. I'm sorry that I haven't been going as hard on Rafe as I do on you. You were right about me not treating you both the same. I just worry about your brother because of everything he's been through. I was afraid to punish him but I promise that won't happen anymore."

He looked at me a little hopeful. "Really?" I nodded "from now on you and Rafael are complete equals when it comes to how I parent you." Max searched my face for a moment before he wrapped his arms around my neck. "I love you daddy."

I smiled hugging him back as tight as I could without crushing him. "I love you too my little Warlock. Forever and always."


	3. AU Setting Day- A Gypsies Spell

**This is two months late but oh well. I do plan on finishing all these Malec week one-shots but they won't come all at once. It'll take a little time since I'm mostly focused on my other stories.**

 **I really liked how this one turned out and I hope you all like it too.**

 **Ps. This story takes place in the 1800's**

* * *

Malec Week 2016 Day 3: AU Settings Day- A Gypsies Spell

Alexander Pov- "I keep telling you that this is a bad idea. If our parents knew we were here, they would murder us" I said following my sibling into town. A peasants' fair had rolled into town and our parents made it clear that they didn't want us anywhere near it. 'fairs are for the poor. You aren't poor so stay away from it' my father says.

"Oh come on Alexander. It's not like our parents will find out we've gone" my sister Isabelle said holding her skirts so they wouldn't brush against the dirt. "Yeah have a little fun Alexander. It's not every day the fair comes to New York" my adoptive brother Jace said smiling back at me.

"Do you think I'll be able to get a new book at this fair" my youngest brother Max asked looking around at all the shops. I looked down at him frowning. "Not you too Max." He looked up at me "Isabelle says it will be fun."

I rolled my eyes at this. "Isabelle also said going downtown would be fun. Jace and I ended up being surrounded by harlots." Jace looked back at me smirking "you make that sound like a bad thing Alexander."

"It was a bad thing Jace. Father says those women are filled with disease." That didn't stop Jace from sleeping with one of them. He wasn't much of a gentleman and didn't play by the rules of edict.

He and my father are always trying to throw girls my way. Jace tries to get me to talk to harlots while father wants me to marry girls from big important families. Not that any family in town is as wealthy as the Lightwoods. I keep refusing these girls and claim it's because they just weren't for me. The truth to why I won't accept them is a lot more complicated than that.

A few weeks ago a scandal spread throughout New York about my father's best friend Michael Wayland. It was discovered that he was cheating on his wife with another man and it's caused his family great shame. My own father won't even speak to him anymore and he won't let us speak to him either. All of New York is pretty much giving him the cold shoulder.

When I first heard about what Michael did I was completely baffled. How could a man cheat on his wife; and with another man no less. Soon after, I started noticing things about men that I didn't notice before. Like how their eyes sparkle in the light and how lean their muscles are. I also imagined myself running my hands through soft short hair instead of long curly hair.

It was obvious what was happening to me. It was the same thing that happened to Michael Wayland. Unlike him though I wasn't going to give into temptation and shame my family. I don't want everyone belittling me like they are Michael.

"You know I hear these peasant fairs are crawling with gypsies" Max said sounding very excited. It wasn't surprising though since Max was into weird stuff like that. He read a lot of books that had to do with fortune telling and old folk stories. I still don't know how I have managed to hide those books from father all this time.

"You know; most people don't get that excited when they talk about gypsies. You know what father says about them. They're witches, thieves, and are nothing but a hindrance on society" I said walking with them onto the fairgrounds. Isabelle rolled her eyes "you need to stop believing everything father tells you Alexander."

Jace nodded in agreement smiling "it's true. My friends have all told me great things about the gypsies in this area. They say that they're all pretty nice and rarely steal."

I raised an eyebrow at that. "You're friends? You mean the harlots? Yeah their opinion means so much."

"Stop calling them that Alexander. I will have you know that most of those young ladies don't have a choice but to sell themselves. Times are tough right now. They can't all be rich like us."

I rolled my eyes at this and looked around the fair. There were booths and stalls everywhere and most of them were ran by gypsies. A year ago New York City didn't have a problem with gypsies. In fact, the most we had were one or two. Now it seems they appeared in a swarm and they have no intention of leaving.

"Let's go" Max said excitedly, grabbing my hand and trying to pulling me along. "I want to find a fortune telling booth." I reluctantly followed him frowning. "Max are you really going to waste your money on palm readers and scam artists who pretend to know the future?"

"Oh let him have some fun Alexander" Isabelle said, opening her parasol and holding it above her to keep the sun from harming her skin. "If he wants to have his palm read then let him do it. Try being more fun like Jace and I."

"If I tried to be more like you and Jace, our family name would come crashing to the ground in moments." Jace looked at me crossing his arms. "Seriously Alexander, name one time that you let go and allowed yourself to have fun? When was the last time you did what you wanted and not what father wanted? I'll tell you when; never."

"I don't need to have fun or let myself go. I am perfectly happy being the responsible one" I said stopping in front of a stand when Max suddenly stopped. I looked down at him, going to nag him about stopping without warning but stopped when I noticed how strange the booth in front of us was.

It was a huge tent covered in different colors. Purple, orange and red made the tent pop and demand attention. "What is this for" I asked aloud. "It's my fortune telling booth handsome" a smooth voice came from next to me.

I jumped at the voice before looking at who it belonged to. I was stunned speechless at the man I saw. He was gorgeous with tan dark skin, dark raven hair and eyes green with a hint of gold in them. It wasn't just his physical appearance that was stunning.

The clothes he was wearing was far from gentlemanly. He wore loose fitting black pants, golden bangles around his arms and ankles, and he was also wearing dark makeup around his eyes. Other than that he was completely shirtless. I glanced down at his broad chest not able to help myself.

"Like what you see" he asked smiling at me. I felt my face burning as I looked back up at him. "What? What are you even asking me? That's far from appropriate."

He looked me over for a moment until Max caught his attention by pulling on his pant leg. "Excuse me, are you a gypsy?" I frowned down at Max. "You can't just ask someone that Max. It's rude."

"Oh I don't mind" he said smiling before getting to Max's level. This made me nervous but I allowed it. "I'm a Romani, which is a type of Gypsy. My name is Magnus Bane. I'm a master of fortune telling and card reading."

This made Max smile in delight. "You're a fortune teller? Can you read my fortune?" I frowned feeling the panic rise back in me. "I don't think that's a good idea Max."

Magnus smiled at me. "Nonsense, I would love to read his fortune. It'll be on the house." I looked over at him surprised that a gypsy would ever do something for free. Isabelle smiled at me "you go in there with him Alexander. Jace and I want to go look around."

They both walked away before I could object and when I turned to tell Max we were leaving he was already heading into the tent. Magnus watched him go in before looking back at me, holding the tent flap open. "After you good sir."

I looked around hesitating before sighing and going into the tent. He closed the flap behind him before moving over to an area with a small table on the floor and huge pillows surrounding it. Magnus sat on one of the pillows behind the table before gesturing for Max and I to sit on the pillows in front.

Max sat down bouncing with excitement "This is so exciting. What do I do to start?" Magnus smiled holding out his hand "give me your hand." Max gave Magnus his hand without a second thought. He was way too trusting.

Magnus glanced over at me for a moment before looking down at Max's hand concentrating on reading it. I honestly thought palm reading and fortune telling was a crock. There is no possible way to see into the future and I doubt choosing random cards can truly guess your future.

Magnus stayed silent for a little while before finally he looked up from Max's hand, smiling at him. "I see great things here young man." He pointed to a long line on Max's hand. "This line right here means that you have a long life line."

He pointed to another line "this one means you're a little shy and awkward but you're also very smart for your age. You're a studious child; and though you get grief for it now, I can see that your smarts will bring you a lot of fortune in the future."

Max smiled looking down at his hand. "That's amazing." I hated to admit it, but I was slightly impressed. He knew Max was studious which was pretty interesting. Then again, it's not hard to guess that Max was one of those awkward kids that read a lot.

Magnus let go of Max's hand before looking over at me. "How about you? Would you like me to read your palm?" I shook my head no "that's quite alright, thank you."

Max looked up at me pouting. "Give it a try Alexander. Don't you want to know what your palm says?" I looked down at him frowning before sighing and holding my hand out to Magnus. "Fine I'll play your game."

Magnus smiled taking my hand and turning it so my palm was facing him. He skimmed over it silently for a moment before looking up at me. "You're pretty good at acting aren't you Alexander?" I frowned at that "what do you mean?"

He shrugged "I look at you and see a well together young man who always follows the rules. Your palm however, says something completely different about you. It says the truth."

I quickly pulled my hand out of his, standing up "Max lets go."

Max frowned up at me "but Magnus still needs to tell your fortune." "We're leaving now" I said grabbing his hand and pulling him to his feet. I gently shoved him out of the tent and went to leave as well but stopped when Magnus said "wait."

I looked back at him frowning and he stood up looking me in the eye. "Alexander it's not good to keep things all bottled up. You should stop pretending and be yourself." I stared at him in silence for a moment before turning away from him and walking out of the tent.

* * *

"Is Max still giving you the silent treatment" Isabelle asked; sitting on her bed as I brushed her long hair for her. I sighed putting the brush down. "Yes but I'm not surprised. I practically dragged him out of that fair so I'm sure I embarrassed him."

"What made you so mad anyway? I know you were hesitant on going to the fair but you went along with us anyway. What made you change your mind?"

I sighed standing up "I rather not talk about it. It's bedtime so you should get to sleep." She nodded getting under her covers before blowing out the candle that lit up her room. "Good night Alexander." "Good night Isabelle" I said softly before walking out of her room.

I walked to my bedroom door but stopped in front of it lost in thought. The things Magnus said have been spinning around in my mind all day. How could he have possibly known that I was pretending to be someone I'm not? Did he figure out that I'm attracted to men? There's just no way.

The only way to figure all this out is to go find Magnus and make him explain what he meant. To do that though I would have to sneak out of the house past curfew and I have never snuck out before. Jace does it all the time and gets away with it but that doesn't mean I would too. I might never get another chance to ask him though.

I bit my lip staring at my bedroom door for a moment before turning away and sneaking downstairs. Thankfully my parents were already in bed so there was no one in the kitchen when I entered. I looked around anyway, just to be sure and when I knew the coast was clear I grabbed a lantern and snuck out the back door.

"You must be going mad Alexander Lightwood" I told myself as I walked down the dirt road that headed to the city. Father always says it's dangerous to go out at night. That's when the gypsies steal and cast their freaky spells on you. What if Magnus got offended by my leaving and ends up cursing me?

Magnus didn't seem like that kind of guy. In fact, he seemed kind of sweet. He was really nice to Max and his smile sent chills down my spine in a way nothing else ever has. I shook my head at that thought frowning. Father said Gypsies are tricksters and Magnus was no different.

I made my way into town and went to the fairgrounds but it was pitch black and there was no one around. I frowned, making my way to Magnus's tent but when I peeked inside there was no one there. "Where on earth did they all go" I asked myself frowning. It's not like they had real homes to go to right?

The sound of music drifted in the wind from a far distance, catching my attention. I looked in the direction it came from wondering if I should follow it. Gypsies were known for their music so I'm sure if I followed it would lead me to Magnus. I took a deep breath before following the tune down the road passed all the tents.

The music was a good distance from the fairgrounds. I was about a mile away when the sounds of guitars, bongos, and a tambourine got louder signaling that I was getting closer. I ended up in the woods and when I pushed aside some bushes I was met with a huge bonfire that almost touched the sky and people dancing all around it.

"Can we help you" an irritate voice asked from next to me. I flinched in surprise before looking over seeing a kid that couldn't be older than fifteen. He was obviously Spanish. His skin was tan while his hair was almost as black as mine.

"Well? What do you want outsider" he asked; glaring at me. I bit my lip wondering what I should say. Could I really come out and say I was looking for Magnus Bane? I'm pretty sure that's what his last name was.

I thought about it for a moment longer before taking a chance on it. "I'm looking for the Gypsy named Magnus Bane. He read my little brothers palm today and also read mine. I have a few questions for him."

The boy looked me over, crossing his arms before pointing toward the bonfire. "He's dancing over there."

I looked where he was pointing and my eyes widened at the sight in front of me. Magnus was in front of the bonfire twirling around and laughing, his bangles shimmering in the light of the flames. The way he danced was so mesmerizing. I was trapped in a daze as I watched him spin.

"Magnus! Come over here for a moment" the boy next to me yelled, breaking my daze. I blushed hard, forgetting that the young man was standing next to me at all. Magnus looked in our direction; the fire making his greenish-gold eyes shine.

The sight made another shiver run up my spine. It only grew when those eyes fell on me and a smirk appeared on his face. He whispered something to a girl with brown curly hair before making his way over to me. I swallowed hard watching him come closer and by time he got to me I forgot how to breath.

"Alexander, what a pleasant surprise. I thought I wouldn't get a chance to see those beautiful blue eyes of yours again." I felt my face get even hotter by his words. He looked at the boy next to me smiling "you can leave us Raphael."

Raphael looked between us both before rolling his eyes and heading back to the party. I watched him go before looking back at Magnus. "Is there maybe, somewhere private we can talk?" He nodded grabbing my hand, leading me back the way I came.

My brain was screaming at me to pull my hand out of his. 'Gypsies are dirty and full of sickness'. That's what father always says and if he saw me holding hands with one he would surely have a heart attack.

I didn't pull my hand away though. His hand was surprisingly warm and soft. It was hard to believe that hand has killed and stolen. Then again, maybe he hasn't done any of those things.

We walked back to his tent and he lit up some candles before sitting at his spot at his little table. "What can I do for you Alexander? I didn't take you as the kind of person to wander the city at night." "I never have before" I said honestly.

"Does this have to do with your brothers reading" he asked innocently. We both knew that my brother was the last person I was here for. "I want to know what you meant by my reading. How much do you know?"

He shrugged "I know that you aren't being truthful to yourself. You're a caged raven who wants to spread his wings but is afraid to fly." I glanced away frowning before looking back at him "I've been confused lately." "About men" he asked not seeming surprised.

I nodded frowning "I know it's disgusting but I can't help it. Lately… men have been more appealing than women. It's always been that way really; I just didn't want to see it. I'm ignoring it though so I'll get over it."

Magnus frowned at this "you aren't disgusting Alexander. I don't think you should ignore it either. It's a part of you so you should embrace it."

"That's easy for you to say. You're a gypsy. You can go wherever and do whatever you want. I'm not as lucky" I said crossing my arms.

"Romani."

"Excuse me?"

"You called me a gypsy. That's the name your kind of people gave us. We call ourselves Romani."

"Right… sorry" I said glancing away. He shrugged pulling a black box out from under the table. "You didn't know so it's okay. I mean it though when I say you shouldn't hide your true self Alexander. No one likes living a lie."

"It won't be that bad" I said shrugging. "I'll find a wife and have kids with her just like Michael Wayland did. Only I'll actually stay faithful to her." "That's easier said than done" Magnus said opening the box and pulling out some cards.

"How about I tell your future with some Tarot cards" he asked shuffling the cards. I stared at him skeptically "what would be the point in that?" He smiled spreading them out on the table. "We'll see what your future holds if you choose to live this lie."

I looked at the cards before sighing "fine let's get this over with."

"concentrate on having a wife and kids then pick three cards. Make sure they stay upside down." I closed my eyes, concentrating like he wanted before picking out three random cards. Magnus took them looking them over before frowning.

"What is it" I asked getting anxious.

He looked them over for a moment before laying one down toward me. It had the picture of a raven trapped in a cage with its wings cut off. "Does it have to be so graphic" I asked myself, feeling sick.

"That's not a good card Alexander. It's the symbol of slavery. Being trapped and never being able to escape again" Magnus said, looking sad. He laid the next card down and it only made me feel worse.

The picture on this card was a family of ravens caught in the flames of fire.

"This is a sign of madness. If you live your life in a lie you will eventually go mad and it will result in horrible consequences." He put the final card down showing the sign of a skull and crossbones. "You'll feel trapped in your life and it will become such a burden that you'll kill yourself, your wife, and kids in a fire resulting in your deaths."

I stared down at the cards in complete shock. "Y-your wrong. That was just a bad choice in cards. It could have easily been something else."

Magnus shook his head no picking his cards up and showing them to me. I was shocked to see that they were all blank. "These are magic cards Alexander. They reveal the truth and nothing else."

My shoulders slumped as I let all of that sink in. "So… I'm going to kill my wife and kids? That's even worse than not being faithful. How am I supposed to marry someone knowing that will be the outcome?"

"It's just one of many possible outcomes Alexander. It is the most likely one though. I can promise you that if you continue lying to yourself, you won't be able to have a happy life. It'll always end bad."

He took the three cards back, shuffling them with his others before putting all the cards down again. "This time I want you to think about being yourself. Falling in love with a man and being with him. Think of everything you want out of life."

I hesitated before closing my eyes and taking some deep breaths. I imagined myself leaving the city and seeing the world. I always wanted to travel the world. By my side is my beautiful husband who surprisingly was wearing Magnus's face.

"Now open your eyes and choose three cards" Magnus said softly. I opened my eyes looking down at the cards again before grabbing three and handing them to him. Magnus took them, looking them over before a small smile appeared on his face. "Much better."

"What do they say" I asked impatiently.

Magnus set one of the cards down and too my relief it was a raven soaring high in the clear blue sky. "This is the card of freedom. You will travel great distances and learn to appreciate the places and people around you." So I would travel the world like I wanted?

He put the second card down and it showed two big male ravens sitting together and looking down at a nest with two baby birds inside. "The card of love. You'll meet the man of your dreams and you'll even have a family along the way." He set down the final card and I was amazed at the beauty of it. There was a raven laying on the ground at the bottom of the card and a phoenix was rising up from it, it's flaming wings spread wide.

"This is the card of rebirth. As you go on this new journey of self-discovery you will become someone entirely new. The scared, confined raven who couldn't fly, will turn into a fierce unstoppable phoenix."

I looked over the cards again frowning. "This sounds wonderful… but I can't do it."

Magnus frowned at this. "Why not? You saw the outcome of lying to yourself. With that as a possible future, why would you even question it?"

"I can't just abandon my family Magnus. I carry the weight of the Lightwood name on my shoulders. Isabelle and Jace will get themselves killed if I don't watch over them. Not to mention my father will be a laughing stock."

"Your father is a grown man. I think he can handle taking care of his children without you. Would you rather be happy or live your life doing what other people tell you to do?" I frowned glancing away "I… I don't know."

Magnus watched me in silence for a moment before standing up "come with me." I looked up at him confused "where are we going?" He smiled holding his hand out to me "I want to take you back to the bonfire. I'll show you what true freedom feels like."

I looked at his hand wondering if I should really take it. The smart thing to do would be to run far away from here, go home and pretend like this night never happened. I normally always do the right thing but somehow my hand ended up in his and he pulled me to my feet. He searched my eyes smiling before leading me out of the tent and back to the bonfire.

* * *

The fire died down a little since we left. It was still blazing but it was no longer reaching for the sky. It was maybe the same height as Magnus. People were still dancing, singing and playing music around it without a care in the world.

"What's this? You brought a nobleman with you Magnus" a beautiful young lady with dark skin and pure white hair asked. Her eyes were a pretty light blue that I never seen on another person before. Magnus smiled "Catarina, this is Alexander Lightwood."

I looked over her attire that consisted of a white cropped shirt that showed her belly button and a flowing light blue skirt. She also had a blue head scarf on making her hair seem even whiter. I couldn't help but blush at seeing her bare stomach. It was very un-lady like to show your skin like that.

"I-it's nice to meet you" I stuttered, not knowing really what else to say. Another man walked up and to my surprise he had skin as pale as snow. His hair was also white but like with Catarina, the man was way too young for it to be natural. "This isn't really the kind of place for a nobleman" he scowled, talking in a hard accent.

Magnus put his hands on my shoulders smiling "I'm hoping to teach Alexander here the ways of the Romani. He is trapped and confused. I want him to be able to taste freedom even if it is for one night." I looked back at Magnus, surprised that he was going so far to help me.

"First rule of being Romani, you have to dance" Magnus said grabbing my arm and pulling me closer to the rest of the dancers. I frowned "Magnus I don't know how to dance like you. I only know how to waltz." Magnus let go of my arm and pulled my jacket off me before tossing it to the grass.

"You don't have to know how to dance like the Romani. We dance however we want. Just let the music carry your body and let yourself go."

I bit my lip, not really sure about this but I did as he said as he took my hand and twirled me. It felt weird since it wasn't proper for the guy to be twirling. Normally it was the girl that twirls. "Alexander, stop thinking so much and let yourself go" Magnus said; knowing what I was thinking.

"How could I possibly do that? This goes against everything I know" I said looking up into Magnus's eyes. He smiled sweetly at me making all my nerves melt like snow in the hot sun. "Trust in me Alexander."

I bit my lip searching his eyes a little longer before nodding and letting him lead me in the dance. He smiled before twirling me again and pulling me close. Our faces were inches apart and I could have sworn my heart stopped as I felt his sweet breath on my face and I looked even deeper into his eyes.

The moment was over when the music started picking up and Magnus let me go, moving a little bit away. "Have you ever danced by yourself" He asked smiling. I shook my head "of course not. What gentleman would?"

Magnus rolled his eyes at this but was still smiling "you don't need to be a gentleman right now Alexander. Just spread your arms wide and twirl around to the music. You'll find that it's a lot of fun."

I blushed remembering how amazing Magnus looked when I first appeared and he was dancing by himself. He had his arms in the air and was twirling around in time with the fast paced music. As I said, he looked amazing; beautiful even. There's no way I would look that good dancing like that. I'm sure I would just make a fool out of myself.

"Stop over thinking everything Alexander. Just close your eyes, let yourself go, and dance. Follow the flow of the music" Magnus said before closing his eyes and starting to dance to the beat of the drums. I took a deep breath before closing my eyes and starting to sway to the music.

I swayed for a few minutes until I got familiar with the beat. Once I got ahold of it I started spinning, putting my arms in the air as a sign of letting everything go. When I threw my hands into the air it was as if I threw all my worries into the sky. I suddenly felt weightless and happy which was a feeling I was not used to feeling.

"There you go Alexander. You look great" Magnus said clapping his hands to the music. I laughed feeling excitement take over me as my body moved on its own. I twirled, jumped, and clapped without a care in the world.

When I lifted my hand into the air again Magnus grabbed it and twirled me again before pulling me so close our bodies were pressed together. I opened my eyes in surprise and shock before looking into his eyes again. Those golden-green eyes were filled with awe and amazement. I know because that's the look all the girls have when they look at Jace, or the guys when they watch Isabelle walk by.

I felt my face heat up at the realization that Magnus Bane was fascinated by me. I was even more shocked at the fact that I was fascinated by him. I fit into his arms perfectly and the way our bodies aline makes me feel like we were made for one another. The thought of that terrified me.

I can't develop feeling for Magnus. He's a man. Not only that, he's a gypsy. If I come out as liking males and also add being with a gypsy on top of that; my family name will be destroyed. I could get disowned or even killed. Magnus himself would defiantly be killed.

Magnus cupped my face in his hands, pressing his forehead to mine and keeping his eyes locked on mine. "I can see the fear in your eyes Alexander. You can't let that fear take over you. If you do, then you will be hiding from life instead of living it."

I swallowed hard, feeling my throat become dry. "I'm scared…" I said, my words fading away. Magnus caressed my cheek with his thumb. "Scared of what?" I glanced away from him looking around at all the people around us. I didn't feel comfortable talking about this with others around.

Magnus must have understood because he pulled away and let my face go. He grabbed my hand instead and led me away from the fire and deep into the forest. I should have been panicking over this. A gypsy I barely knew was just pulling me along into the forest where he could try to kill me or do whatever else he wanted.

For once in my life I wasn't panicking over what could happen or what could go wrong. Instead, I was just following Magnus in silence as he led the way. We walked for a short while and I was starting to wonder if I should ask him where we were going. I figured back to his tent but he was pulling me deeper and deeper into the woods.

He finally stopped in front of some large bushes and he let go of my hand to push the shrubs aside. "Go on through" he said looking back at me, still holding the bushes apart. I hesitated for a moment before going through the bushes and looking around. I was in awe at the huge waterfall accompanied by a lake before my eyes.

I stared up at it before looking back at Magnus wide eyed. "I never knew there were waterfalls in New York." Magnus nodded walking up and standing next to me; staring up at the fall as well. "I do not think a lot of people know about it. It's outside the city and no one seems to want to leave the city."

I bit my lip "my father says that if you go into the woods gypsies and thieves will capture you and rob you blind. Maybe even kill you for no reason." Magnus frowned before looking back at me. "Do you always listen to what your father says?"

"Um… well… yeah" I said scratching the back of my head. Magnus's eyes turned sad as he turned to fully look at me. "Alexander you shouldn't listen to people like that. Instead of taking what others say as truth you should go out and discover them for yourself."

"But my father said-"

"What has your father said about gypsies? Did he tell you that we're thieves and will kill you like heartless beasts" Magnus asked; crossing his arms.

"um… yes" I said honestly, blushing as I glanced away from him.

"What do you think Alexander? Do you think I would hurt you? Do you think I'm trying to trick you or steal from you?" I frowned shaking my head no. "I'll admit at first I thought you were." "And now" he asked raising an eyebrow.

I felt myself blushing more. "I think you're a nice guy who really is trying to help me. I'm scared at how fast and easily I'm falling for you." I froze when I heard those words come out of my mouth and I prayed to god that Magnus didn't hear them.

He did hear them though. He looked at me with wide eyes. "You're falling for me?" I turned my back to him not wanting to see his face. "Of course not. You must have put one of your weird gypsy spells on me or something. I would never fall so fast for someone."

"Alexander it's okay to admit that you have romantic feelings for me. There's no shame in it" he said, putting his hand on my shoulder. I frowned glancing back at him. "There is shame in it Magnus. It shames my entire family."

"It doesn't have to shame them Alexander. If they don't find out about it then they won't have to know" he said frowning. I fully looked back at him frowning. "Why do you care?"

Magnus smiled sweetly, reaching out and grabbing my hand in his. "Isn't it obvious? I care because I'm falling for you too."

My face burned up again from his words. "Y-you do" I stuttered. He nodded "I believe at love at first sight Alexander. The moment I saw you standing in front of my tent with your family I knew that I would love you. Us meeting was fate."

I glanced away still blushing. "So what do you suggest? That I see you in secret and take a chance like Michael Wayland did?"

Magnus was silent for a moment before he grabbing both my hands and looking into my eyes sadly. "The other Romani and I are leaving tomorrow at dawn. This is our final night in New York."

His words made me feel like my heart was ripped out of my chest. I just met this boy today so I shouldn't be feeling this strongly already. Even so, the thought of him being gone pains me. "Can't you stay" I asked frowning.

He shook his head no "I have to go with my friends. I need to live with freedom and I can't have that here. Besides, being a Romani by himself in the city isn't a smart move."

I frowned looking down at the grass. "Right. I wouldn't want to make you be someone you're not or have you be in danger." Magnus squeezed my hands making me look back up at him. His eyes were serious now as he looking deep into mine.

"Come with me Alexander."

I stood there frozen in shock, not knowing what to say. "You… you want me to go with you?" He nodded "You don't belong here. You belong with me where you can be your true self and not have to hide who you are. We could be together if you just choose to come with me."

I was struck speechless by his request. Did he really like me enough to want me to follow him on his adventures? What about me? Do I like him enough to leave everything behind and follow him?

"If I went with you that would mean leaving behind everything and everyone I love. I would be leaving behind my title, my family and my friends. So many people in the city look up to me and are expecting great things from me. Can I really let them all down? My siblings need me."

Magnus let go of my hands and put his on my shoulders, giving me a slight shake. "Alec listen to yourself. Think of everything you just said. Your title, your sibling, the people of the city? All your reasons for staying in New York are for others. Do you have any personal reasons to remain here?"

I glanced away frowning "if I leave I may never see my family again. My family is very important to me Magnus."

"I understand that Alexander but you can't base your life choices based on your family. You can't make it based on me either. You have to look deep inside yourself and choose what you personally want. Do you want to live a lie to be with your family or do you want to be free? It's your choice to make."

I clenched my eyes shut thinking about everything he said. I know that if I choose to stay here that horrible future Magnus showed me will come true. I'll forever live a lie and will never be happy. If I go with Magnus, there's a chance I can be happy. Is a chance of happiness worth all the risks that come with it? Should I even try?

"We're leaving at dawn Alexander. I'll be waiting where the party is taking place. If you aren't there by sunrise, then I'll assume that you don't want to come with me. You have the rest of the night to make a choice."

I opened my eyes and looked back at him silently, not knowing what to say to him. He grabbed my hand and kissed it before putting his pack of tarot cards in my hand. I looked down at them shocked before looking up at him. "Don't you need these?"

He smiled sweetly at me, reaching up and pushing a strand of hair behind my ear. "I want you to keep them. In case you choose not to come with me. I want you to at least have something to remember me by."

I held the cards close to my chest. "I'll take great care of them no matter what my choice." He smiled at this before grabbing my hand again and leading me out of the forest and back into the city.

* * *

I sat in my bedroom on the floor staring down at the tarot cards I had lined up. There were two cards that I couldn't take my eyes off of. One of the family of ravens burning in flames. The second was the raven that turned into a phoenix.

I picked up the family one looking over the small ravens that were supposed to represent my children. Could I really be capable of killing my wife and kids? Would I become so mad that I would be able to do such a thing?

I grabbed the other card with my children on it only it was the children I would adopt with my male companion. I can almost see it now. Magnus and I saving orphaned kids whose parents didn't want them. There are plenty of kids like that in New York. I'm sure it's the same everywhere else.

I put both those cards down before picking up the phoenix card, running my index finger down the drawing of the flaming bird. Could leaving everything behind really give me chance at creating a new me? I'll be able to start over and be whoever I want? Seems too good to be true.

I laid down on the floor sighing, looking up at the ceiling. "You have to make a choice Alec. Keep your family, but lose yourself in the long run or lose your family but finally be happy with your life." I ran my hand through my face sighing. That makes it sound like my family doesn't make me happy which is not the case at all.

"They'll understand. Isabelle, Jace and Max will all understand and maybe someday they will forgive me. My parents won't ever understand. I can't expect them to welcome me with open arms if I ever decide to come back."

I may never be able to see my parents again but I know my siblings wouldn't shut me out. I could see them every time we come to New York. It's not like I would be losing them forever.

I glanced over at the tarot cards again before sitting up and gathering them all together. I put them in their box carefully before standing up and walking over to my desk. Once I was sitting I set the box down and grabbed some paper, a quill, and some ink.

I wrote four letters before folding them up and putting them inside envelopes. Once I melted some wax I placed it on the fold of the letter and used the Lightwood stamp to seal it shut. Each letter was labeled for a sibling and my parents before I got up and walked out of my room setting the letters in front of their bedroom doors.

Once they were all delivered I made my way back to my room and started packing some clothes. I changed out of my nobleman clothing and traded them in for some slacks and a holey gray sweater I used to wear when I was younger. I packed a few more outfits before closing my suitcase and looking out the window. It's hard to tell in the city but from the lighting of the sky it seemed sunrise would be arriving in less than ten minutes.

"A new day, a new me" I whispered softly before taking one last look around my bedroom. It was hard to believe that I was leaving all of this behind. Everything I have ever had and known is in this house. Who knows if I will ever see the inside of a house again.

"Time to go" I said before grabbing the box of cards and walking out of the house; ready to start my new adventure.

* * *

Five Years Later- I laid on my side on a bed of pillows smiling as I watched my three-year-old son try to master the magic of tarot cards. Magnus was the only one who could make his card be blank and then suddenly have your fortune appear on them. It was as if he was actually using magic.

"I wanna make picture appear" Max whined dropping the card onto the table. Magnus laughed grabbing the card and showing it to him. "You just aren't concentrating hard enough. When you're older I'm sure you will be able to do it."

"But I wanna do it now" Max whined, crossing his arms. He stood up in a huff, making the shiny bangles that covered most of his small arms cling loudly. "it takes practice" Magnus said before glancing at me. "It took daddy a long time to learn how to even read palms."

I blushed before crossing my arms looking at him angrily. "Hey I was a late learner."

"Daddy was the one who showed me how to read palms" our five-year-old son Rafael said, walking into the tent. I smiled and pulled him into my arms making him laugh. "See, this is why you're my favorite." "I'm your favorite too" Max cheered jumping onto the pillow bed.

I laughed before pulling him into my arms too. "Of course you are. You're all my favorite except papa." That made the boys giggle but Magnus wore a face of being insulted. Granted it was a fake insulted face but he didn't know that I knew that.

"How could you say something like that about your own husband" Magnus asked, faking hurt. I smiled "technically we aren't married. I don't think that will ever be in the cards for us." Magnus leaned over bopping me on the nose smiling. "We had a wedding ceremony in front of all our friends and traveling companions. That's pretty official to me."

I smiled lovingly up at him. "That 'wedding' was one of the best nights of my life. After getting you two of course" I said hugging my boys tighter. They both laughed hugging me back and Magnus smiled sitting on the bed and wrapping his arms around us, wanting some of this action too.

Once the hug fest was over I let go of our sons. "How about you two go play. Stay close to the stands though alright? I don't want any nobleman giving you a hard time. What do we say when they ask if you're a gypsy?"

"Say 'no I'm Romani'" They both said together. I nodded before sending them on their way. Once they were gone Magnus surprised me by pushing me down and climbing on top of me. "We have great kids" he said smiling down at me.

I smiled reaching up and wrapping my arms around his neck, my bangles sliding up my arm. "We have a great life. I can't imagine anything better than this." Magnus smiled more before leaning down and kissing me. I kissed him back wrapping my arms tighter around him and pulling him more on top of me.

It's safe to say that I made the right choice that night. Sure I miss my siblings and my parents but I write to them all the time and Isabelle assures me that everything is going well there. My parents are pretending like I never existed but that was to be expected. I don't really care though because what I gained was worth what I lost.

I gained Magnus, my boys, and my freedom. The day I left, Alexander Lightwood was gone. In a way you could say he died and I was reborn from the ashes.

I was Alec Bane.

I was the 'husband' of Magnus Bane.

Father of Max and Rafael Bane.

I was Romani.

There was nothing or no one else I rather be.

* * *

 **So what do you think? Comment and tell me if you want a little mini chapter showing all the letters Alec wrote his family. The next chapter is Cross-over day and I crossed it with My Little Pony Friendship is Magic.**


End file.
